


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by for_the_love_of_tony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_tony/pseuds/for_the_love_of_tony
Summary: Steve's and Tony's relationship is pretty new and things are going well. Except Tony wont hold his hand and Steve just wants to know why. This is just silly fluff. Enjoy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

It had been 6 months since he and Tony had started dating and Steve was pretty confident that it was going well. 

Sure, Tony still picked pointless fights and the blonde found himself falling for it every time. Sometimes he wondered if the smaller man only did so after finding out just how good the makeup sex could be but Steve wasn't really complaining about that part. And the genius did spend a little too much time in his workshop, rarely got enough sleep and, on some days, sustained himself on nothing but caffeine and willpower. Steve could handle all that, it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was getting into. He knew that Tony could be stubborn and willful, that he didn’t like to compromise, that he had a hard time showing emotion and hated to be vulnerable but slowly, the brunette was opening up to him. And every time Steve got a little closer to the man, it felt like a victory. 

And yet, there was one thing that Steve couldn’t shake. Tony wouldn’t hold his hand. It was a little thing, sure, but for some reason, it really bothered the super soldier. At first, Steve hadn’t given it much thought, after all, it wasn’t like Tony wasn’t affectionate in other ways. Steve loved when Tony came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek to the blonde’s back, a happy sign escaping his lips each time. Tony was constantly squeezing his shoulder or placing a hand on the small of his back, lovingly brushing his hair back from his face and sharing secret smiles across crowded rooms. But each and every time Steve attempted to hold Tony’s hand; he would pull away. He didn't do it in an unkind way, he would simply give Steve’s hand a quick squeeze and then extract his own almost immediately. 

At first, he thought it was because he tried to do so in public and maybe Tony wasn’t quite ready for all that. However, that theory was put to rest when Tony laid one on him at a press conference, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly as the cameras flashed around him. This was done after stating that he was going to put the “Who’s Dating Captain America?” rumors to bed once and for all. So, that wasn’t the problem. 

Because Steve was so preoccupied with the lack of hand holding, it meant he spent a good amount of time focused on Tony's hands. He noticed a couple of things. Tony constantly moisturized to the point of slightly compulsive. He also always had at least one or two band aides on both hands at all times. And on more than one occasion Steve had to point out to Tony that one of his hands was bleeding, each time earning nothing more than a shrug as Tony wiped the blood away and continued his work. 

And Steve had intended to ask him but there never seemed to be a good time. With everything else going to well, it seemed like such a silly thing to dwell on so he let it slide, choosing to wait until the right opportunity presented itself.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve sat on the couch in Tony's workshop, idly drawing in his sketch book as the brunette promised him that he would only be five more minutes, for the sixth time. The genius finally flopped down next to him, putting his head on the blonde's broad shoulder and sighing softly.

"Sorry, I know I ruined date night, again. Forgive me?" Tony looked up at him with pleading coffee colored eyes and Steve took mercy on him with a small smile.

"I will. On one condition, you have to answer a question."

"Seems too easy but I'll take the bait. Shoot."

"Why don't you want to hold my hand?" Steve figured in this case it was best to be direct, no use in wasting time. Tony was quiet for a long moment, long enough for Steve to start getting a little anxious, shifting slightly in his seat.

"It's not that I don't want to hold your hand, it's just, I know holding my hand isn't that pleasant. I've been told so in the past. I mean, Pepper wasn't mean about it but she always said my hands were too rough. And I try to moisturize but honestly, it doesn't do much good. It's just part of my work, you know. If I'm not burning them on the soldering iron, I'm cutting them on some tool and they're always rough, the calluses don't ever really go away." He trailed off with a shrug. Steve didn't waste a moment, taking Tony's hands in his own.

"Tony, I love your hands!" Steve exclaimed as Tony gave him a disbelieving scowl, "I swear I do, wait, I'll show you." 

Steve retrieved the sketchbook that had been set aside moments ago and flipped through the pages before he found what he was looking for. He placed the book in Tony's hands and watched as a look of realization settled over the smaller man's face. Tony looked the pages of sketches of just his hands, holding various tools, wrapped around a mug of coffee, covered in the gauntlet, working the holographic screens. Pages and pages of them. And they weren't perfect, Steve had drawn the scars and burns, the band aides and the cuts but somehow they didn't look so bad in ink. After a moment, Steve placed the book in Tony's lap and recaptured his hands, holding them to his own face, turning his head to place a kiss to each palm.

"Your hands are amazing. They create things most people can't even dream of, they save people both in and out of the suit, they make miracles happen and there's a lot of other things they do that are truly enjoyable." Steve said earning a playful smile from the brunette, "I always want to hold your hand, ok? Well, maybe not always but a lot. I love them, scars and all." Tony took advantage of the fact that his hands were still cupping Steve's face to pull him in for a kiss until they were both breathless.

"Fine, fine. You have a hand fetish. I get it." Tony said with a grin as Steve shook his head fondly, "What else is in here?"

Tony began to flip through the rest of the book, finding multiple drawings of his own eyes, his face, his arms, his chest and finally he turned the last page and Steve made a half hearted attempt to snatch the book back, Tony held the book away from him, his grin turning downright predatory.

"Steven Grant Rogers. If America only knew the you spent your free time drawing your boyfriend's co-"

"Ok! That's enough!" Steve's face turning red as he successfully got the book back in his possession.

"I'm always up for modeling, if you're interested." Tony said with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.

"I take it back. I don't want to hold you hand, ever. You heathen."

"Says the guy whos been drawing dirty pictures. Man, maybe I really have corrupted you." Steve let out an exasperated sigh as he began to walk out of the workshop, Tony still laughing as he quickened his steps to catch up.

The next morning, Steve stood by the kitchen counter, placing bread in the toaster and starting a pot of coffee. Tony shuffled in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, still clad in pajamas. He stood by the blonde's side before tentatively slipping his hand into Steve's larger one and squeezing lightly. Steve grinned at him brightly before squeezing back.

It was a little thing, sure, but Steve couldn't deny the warmth he felt as Tony pressed himself even closer, letting his head fall on Steve's shoulder. And if that was the moment he decided he was head over heels, irrevocably, undeniably in love with the man holding his hand then it was as good an moment as any.


End file.
